


Artwork to accompany "Growing Pains" by Miss Slothy

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: My cover art and  a chapter image for Missslothy's H50 Big Bang fic "Growing Pains."





	Artwork to accompany "Growing Pains" by Miss Slothy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSlothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/gifts).



[**Growing Pains**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198634/chapters/32729817) \- Security Consultant Lt Cmdr Steve McGarrett and HPD Detective Danny Williams have been in a relationship for a year. It’s not always been an easy time for them: the last few months in particular have been rough. Steve’s still struggling with the injuries he suffered during his service in Afghanistan. Danny’s struggling to understand how he can help. With their first anniversary looming Steve decides it’s time to get over the growing pains in their relationship and plans a trip away. However, things don’t go as planned for Steve, Danny and their dog Max when someone from Steve’s past makes a reappearance.  
[by Missslothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy)

**Cover art. I'm glad she felt it captured some of the beats of her story. I enjoyed making this!**

 

 

 **Grace taking a break from decorating Max, and assessing her work. I think Max makes an awesome unicorn!**  



End file.
